Human
by sassylilthang
Summary: What if Cassie was alive? What is Phick still had an affair ? What if Sharon had an affair with someone new? What happens to Shick? To Phick? And of course what happens with Cassie & Daniel and Lily & Daniel? T just to be safe for future chapters.
1. Human

Author- Aitza Danielle

Plot-What if Cassie didn't die but Phick still had an affair. What if Sharon had an affair with someone at the same time. What is Phyllis Summers and Makus Sloan were siblings.

Characters-

Nicholas Newman

Phyllis Summers

Sharon Newman

Aiden Woodson

Cassidy Newman

Daniel Romalotti

Lillian Winters

Noah Newman

Michael Baldwin

Lauren Fenmore-Baldwin

Baby Baldwin

Baby Newman

Baby Shepard

Derek Shepard

Markus Sloan

Meredith Grey

Others on Y&R and GA

Prologue

"OH I can't wait till Dad gets home!" Cassie shouted disgusted by her mother's actions.

"Cassie you can't tell your father." Sharon told her daughter in a pleading voice while crying.

"Why not?! You cheated, broke your vows. He and Aiden have become close friends and you go and do this! He loves you, he loves me and Noah but you're just selfish!" Cassie spat.

"Cassidy Ann, you will not talk to me in that matter! I know that you are upset and angry which is justified but I will not let you disrespect me."

"You're right; I do have the right to be pissed! Things just started to get better and you go and do something like this! How long… how long has is been going on? I deserve to know."

"Since November."

"November, you gotta be kidding me."

"Cassie, I'm human; I make mistakes just like everyone else."

"Whatever, I'm going up to my room until Dad gets home!" Cassie yelled marching up the stairs to her room

* * *

"Mom, I can't believe this! You…you and Nick Newman! Someone that I've come to trust and look up to and you go and sleep with him, why?!"

"Daniel…I just, I don't know why. We needed each other. I was selfish, we were selfish. It was over it wasn't suppose to happen and I'm sorry."

"Damn right you're selfish. Whatta 'bout me, or Noah or Cassie or Sharon, huh? Whatta 'bout us." He shouted running his hand over his head.

"Daniel I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

Walking towards the door "I can't do this; I can't be here with you, not now. Not knowing what I know, I've gotta get out of here!" He said before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Later that day at the Newman's

Noah was spending that night at a Jimmy's; which Nick was thankful for. He had to tell her, he had to before someone else did. He put his key in the door like he always did and opened it. It was quite, too quiet.

"Cassie, Sharon I'm home." He yelled upstairs only seconds later to be greeted by his daughter how said she had something every important to tell him. Next came Sharon who said almost the same exact thing.

"Cassie, would you please go up to your room. Your dad and I have something to discuss."

Cassie just stood there with her arms crossed and stared at her mother.

"Cassie, would you please do what your mother asked and I'll be up and a few?" Nick asked her.

"Sure thing Dad. I love you" She said giving him a hug

"Love you too sweetheart."

Once Sharon heard the door close she looked at her husband and told him to take a seat.

"I just want you to know I never meant for this to happen and I'm truly sorry and hopefully you can forgive." She said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Babe, whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"Nick, I've been having an affair for the past few months with Aiden. Cassie walked in on us today at the office and I had to tell you before she did." She confessed

As shocked as he was Nick began to laugh. He was pissed no doubt but he'd been doing the same thing and he'd planned on telling her the same thing.

"Nicholas, I just told you that I've having an affair with someone who's become a close friend and you laugh."

" Sharon, don't get me wrong I'm upset, I shouldn't be but I am; things are just too surreal."

She looked at him like he was crazy while asking "What do you mean?"

"Today Daniel walked in on Phyllis and me having sex in her apartment. Our affair has been going on since Michael and Lauren's wedding. Today I planned on telling you but you kinda beat me to it."

They stared at each other for a while taking in everything that they'd just heard from each other until Sharon broke the silence.

"What does this mean?"

"I have not a clue." Nick answered honestly, relieved that he'd told his wife the truth, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

Her phone vibed and she knew it was Nick. Even when her ringer was on is always vibrated for him. Finally she flipped it open and said hello.

"Hey" Nick said

"You stayed. Even when Daniel told you to leave you stayed, why?"

"I was worried about you."

"Ok, that was sweet I guess. We have big problems Nick, I mean really big…"

"I know. How did we get into this situation?"

"I have no clue."

"I told her."

"Oh…ok. How did she react?"

"OK seeing as though she and Aiden have been having an affair as well."

"Wow, that's a shocker."

"Yeah, Cassie walked in on them and forced her to tell."

"Wow, Nick I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it karma. I've been thinking about you all day."

"You have?"

"I have, I shouldn't have been but I have. I just can get you off of my mind. I've was worried."

"Well I'm ok I think. I was worried about you. How is Cassie?"

"She's upset with the both of us, but I can't blame her. What about Daniel."

"Daniel is..." She heard the lock click. "Here, I gotta go."

She hung up the phone before he could say bye. Daniel walked in and threw his keys down and took off this jacket.

"You're back." She said as Daniel sat in a chair not wanting to be anywhere near the sofa.

"I live here."

"I know but I'm glad your back."

"I'm sorry for yelling like it did, but I'm not sorry for what I said. I could've done it without yelling but I didn't."

"I understand."

"Why mom, why do it. I mean we're just getting over the whole accident thing but you guys go and do this."

"Daniel it's complicated and hard to explain."

"Then please un-complicate it."

"We're only human, we make mistakes."

"Do you regret what you did?"

"No, no at all."

* * *

Present Day- May at the Coffee Shop

"Hey Daniel." Cassie said with a smile

"Hey, so how are you?"

"Ok, what about yourself."

"Fine, just waiting for graduation."

"It'll be here before you know it."

"Yeah I know it. By the way I heard about your parent I'm sorry."

"OH its ok, it's for the best, they haven't been happy in a long time."

"How is Noah I haven't seen him a few weeks?"

"He's adjusting, dad moved out and he was a little upset but he's getting better. Hey do you want to take a seat?"

"Yeah, why not." He said walking out to the patio.

"So how are things with Lily going?"

"Things are good. Our parents are finally accepting the fact that we're married which is good."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"So how is your mom?"

"Good and glad to be back at NVP. She was even happier that we stopped by on Mother's Day."

"Well that's good."

"What about your dad?"

"He's ok I guess. I'm still not talking to him much and the same with my mom. I mean how could that do what they did?"

"I wonder that everyday, and I still don't know."

* * *

"So I'll pick the kids up tomorrow."

"Yeah say about 6:30 or so."

"That's fine."

"Ok, tomorrow. I'll make sure they're ready. I'm off to lunch if you need me."

"No, I'm fine. See ya."

"See ya." Sharon said walking out the door.

"And Sharon…"

"Yeah, Nick."

"Thanks for making this as easy as possible."

"No problem, I just want our children to be happy." She said closing the door.

Soon after that, while Nick was eating a sandwich from the deli across the street in walked Phyllis.

"OH, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." She said backing up about to leave.

"Hey, come on sit, eat with me." He said giving her his million dollar smile.

"I will. How can I say no to a face like that?"

"You can't."

She closed the door and took a seat.

"I've been meaning to find you." She said taking a lot of mustard and squeezing it on her sandwich.

"Now that is just wrong. You're losing the flavor of the sandwich."

"I like to think of it as enhancing the flavor." She responded taking a large bite out of her sandwich.

"If you say so. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She stared at him. She couldn't just tell him while eating sandwiches in the Newman conference room.

"I um…"

"OH come on, and just say it. It's hard to believe that you are lost for words!" He said jokingly

She inhaled deeply and began to speak. "Nick this is really important and I need you to here me out on this."

"Ok" He responded as she had his full attention.

"I don't know how to say this so here I go. I'm pregnant." She said trying to read her best friend and once lover's face.

Can you tell me how we got in this situation, I can't seem to get you off my mind, all these ups and downs, they trip up our good intentions, nobody said this was easy right? After all we're only human, always fighting what we're feeling, hurt instead of healing, after all we're only human, is there any other reason why we stay instead of leavin' after all Can we get back to the point of this conversation, when we saw things through each others eyes, cause now all I see is ruin and devastation, we all need some place we can hide inside, and After all we're only human, always fighting what we're feeling, hurt instead of healing, after all we're only human, is there any other reason why we stay instead of leavin' I'm smart enough to know, that life goes by, and it leaves a trail of broken hearts behind, if you feel I'm letting go, just give me time, I'll come running to your side, Can you tell me how we got in this situation, I can't seem to get you off my mind cause After all we're only human, always fighting what we're feeling, hurt instead of healing, after all we're only human, is there any other reason why we stay instead of leavin' After all we're only human, always fighting what we're feeling, hurt instead of healing, After all we're only human, is there any other reason why we stay instead of leavin' after all Any other reason to stay instead of leavin' after all, yeah 

Human- Jon McLaughlin


	2. Unsaid

Meanwhile in Seattle pregnancies were also coming to light.

"So who's the father?" Cristina asked while lightly pressing on Meredith's abdomen.

"It would have to be Derek's…but I'm not pregnant."

**Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right**

"You haven't slept with McVet yet. You so need to get out of that relationship."

"Was I this mean to you when you were pregnant?"

"I thought you said you weren't pregnant."

"I…" Before she could finish Bailey walked in.

"Grey, I'm…"

"Just don't say it." She said before turning to face Cristina as tears began to swell in her eyes.

**Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight**

"Don't tell anyone, just get me Derek please."

Once Cristina left Bailey wrapped her arms around her crying intern.

* * *

"This is just…"

"Shocking, I know. It's a miracle Nick. I know that every child is a miracle but I'm not supposed to be able to get pregnant and this is my one chance. I know this complicates things for you but I…"

**But suffice it to say  
We're leaving things unsaid**

"I just have so many questions. How far along are you? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

"I'm fine; the baby is fine and has a very strong heart beat. I'm about 8 weeks or so."

"Ok , that's good. I think we should probably go somewhere and talk about this."

"Ok, I have a meeting with Nikki in 20 minutes so how about I'll call you and we can meet somewhere."

**We sing ourselves to sleep  
Watching the day lie down instead**

"That's fine with me." He said "I see you're having a craving for pickles."

"Yeah I am. So, later."

"Later and Phyllis, I'm here if you need anything."

"Ok Nick." She said leaving the conference room finally exhaling.

**And we are leaving some things unsaid  
And we are breathing deeper instead**

* * *

Derek waited for Meredith in the lobby. The chief had given them both the next few days off. He's always wanted children but him and Addison never had time. Now…now he was going to have a child with the love of his life. It was actually weird; Addison had agreed their marriage was over and it was time to move on that morning and then Mark shows up. He was too busy thinking to see Bailey take a seat next to him.

**We're both pretty sure  
Neither one can tell**

"Shepherd, you better not hurt her. I know she seems strong but she's not. She needs you and this baby needs you so just don't hurt her again."

"I'll try my best."

"Try better than your best."

He felt a knot begin in his throat. Bailey scared him and Cristina. They both could kill him and make it look like an accident.

"I will"

"Good, and Shepherd, this never happen got it."

"Got it." He said running his hand through his thick chocolate curls.

Not long after that Meredith came up in the street clothes, avoiding his beautiful indigo eyes.

**We seem difficult  
What we got is hard as hell**

"You ready?"

"Yeah, can we go to the trailer?"

"Sure."

**A hundred thousand words could not quite explain  
So I walk you to your car And we can talk it out in the rain**

They begin to walk to Derek's ranger rover as the rain poured down on the umbrella as they talked about anything but their unborn child.

**And we are leaving some things unsaid**

* * *

Phyllis was back a Newman but Nick got pulled into an unexpected meeting so they decided to meet at his place around 7.

_"I knew I was right."_

_"Right about what?" Phyllis asked Mark who was one the other line._

_"That you'd tell lover boy about the baby."_

_"Yeah well it was easier than I thought. We're meeting later tonight to talk more."_

**And we are breathing deeper instead**

"_Ok just don't do anything stupid."_

_"I won't big bro, so what aren't you telling me?"_

**And we are leaving some things unsaid**

_"Nothing, nothing at all."_

_"Oh come on Mark, I can hear it all in you voice."_

**I can sing myself to sleep  
No more**

_"I'minseattle."_

_"What was that?"_

_"I said I'm in Seattle."_

_"I knew it. You just couldn't stay away from her."_

**Not that you're the one  
Not to say I'm right**

"_So you can't stay away from him."_

_"I know, that's why I'm looking forward to night._

**Not to say today  
And not to say a thing tonight**

Unsaid- The Fray


	3. Human 3

Nick's eyes ran up and down her body but stop at her abdomen. She was wearing a white fitted shirt that made the very small bump visible, at least to him and a pair of light washed jeans.

"Did you pick the furniture out yourself?" She asked sitting down on the sofa.

"What did you say?" He asked coming back to reality.

"Did you pick the furniture out yourself?"

"Yeah and I think I did a pretty good job."

"So what is that aroma?"

"That is Gina's cooking."

"Um… it smells good; what did you get?"

"Spaghetti and lasagna."

"Good and hopefully you got more than one of each me because I want both." She said with a smile.

"I figured you would so I did."

"Good so where are we eating?" She asked

"You go wash your hands then sit back down."

"Yes sir!" She said jokingly.

As Nick's figure disappeared off into the kitchen, Phyllis looked around for the bathroom. She walked the hallway opening and closing each down until she found it. She quickly washed her hands and went back out ready to eat.

"What took you so long?"

"Seeing as though I didn't know where I was going it took me a while to find it."

"Good point. So here's your food." He said placing the food in front of her.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

As soon as her put the fork in her mouth her phone rang.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said wiping her mouth as Nick laughed.

_"**Hello."**_

_**"Hey, whacha doin?"**_

_**"I was eating until my very annoying brother called."**_

_**"No one told you to answer."**_

_**"No one told you to call."**_

_**"So I see you blew lover boy off."**_

_**"Would you please stop saying that?"**_

_**"What lover boy?"**_

_**"Yes!" She replied taking a bite of the breadstick.**_

_**"Fine, I see you blew Nick off."**_

_**"I didn't."**_

_**"So you two are eating together."**_

_**"No, I'm eating and he's watching." She said sarcastically**_

_**"Touché, it must be the hormones."**_

_**"Is there a reason you called?"**_

_**"To remind you not to do anything I wouldn't do." He said mentally kicking himself for saying that.**_

_**"Wow that leaves the door open for a lot."**_

_**"I meant don't do anything I would do."**_

_**"Man you're no fun. You know what I'm done talking to you I'm hungry so go and make Seattle a prettier place."**_

_**"Sure thing firecracker. I love you three."**_

_**"Two, you the TWO of us, and we love you too."**_

_**"Bye."**_

_**"Bye**."_She said hanging up the phone. "Sorry about that."

"Don't mention it."

Nick hadn't known until months ago that Phyllis wasn't an only child or that her brother was one of America's best plastic surgeons. She told him about how their mom and his dad got divorced when he was two and she never looked back until her parents got married. Then, Mark was around as long as her dad was there. It was all good until her dad died and her mother didn't want Mark coming around her.

"So how was your meeting with mom?"

"It was productive, we got a lot."

"That's good." He said taking a drink of his soda.

"What about your meeting?"

"Boring, I see why Neil pasted it on to me."

"Awe you poor thing."

"I know, I had to be strong for the Newman name thought." He said pretending to cry.

That is why she loved him so. They could still joke with each other, which made everything easier.

"So, seriously we have a lot to talk to talk about."

Looking up and staring into her blue eyes "We do, don't we"

* * *

"I'm afraid Derek. What if I'm a horrible mother like my mom than I screw our child up. Then they'll need therapy and all the other stuff and then think they'll have to be someone that they aren't and be and dark & twisty which will cause them to go and kill someone and spent the rest of their life in jail all because they had a crap mom who had a crap mom." She said rambling as Derek laughed at her.

"Derek, this isn't funny. I'm serious."

"I know but you're cute when you ramble. Mer, you aren't your mother and never will be. You care and put others before yourself. Plus you'll have me, Izzie, Alex, George, Cristina and everyone else around to help."

"But you might leave me again."

"I will never you leave you are our child."

"Promise?"

"Promise" He said kissing the top of her head. "I know I'm not completely forgiven but I can deal with that. We can start over and take things so. Rebuild our relationship."

"I'm glad you know. I would like nothing more than that."

"And then one day we can get married and spend the rest of our lives together."

"I would like that. One day."

"One day." He echoed her.

* * *

"I'll be here. Even when I make you mad, even when we don't agree, I'll always be here for the baby and you."

"I know that Nick because you wouldn't be you if you didn't-but we have children and until next week you're still married. This isn't easy."

"I know this won't be easy but we'll find a way to make is easy."

"You have to tell Sharon, Cassie and Noah and I have to tell Daniel. Oh god I'm I not looking forward to that conversation. We've made so much progress and I can just imagine how Cassie is going to take it."

"Not good…" Before he could finish his phone rang. "I've got to take this."

"Go ahead."

_**"Hey bud….Yeah I know tomorrow…Yes movies, pizza, videos games and soda…ok good night…I love you too."**_

She didn't know why but watching Nick talk to Noah made the smile and warmed her heart. Maybe it was because she knew her baby…their baby would have loving, caring father.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, you were just being a dad."

"Who knows that you're pregnant besides me and your brothers?"

"Michael and Lauren."

"Ok so, Mark, Derek, Baldwin, Lauren and I are the only ones. That's good because as soon as we start telling the whole …"

"…town is going to know." She said finishing his sentence.

He just stared at her. She knew him so well that it was scary and vice versa. He missed her, he missed talking to her and being around her.

* * *

"So, I bet the whole hospital knows."

"They probably do. I know that I told Cristina not to tell anyone but someone could've overheard us talking."

"We should go inside, the rain is pouring harder and I don't want you to get sick."

"Ok." She said as he opened the door and she walked into the trailer. When she looked up from the bed she saw that Derek was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?"

"The fact that you and Mark's little sister are pregnant at the same time. And it just sunk in that I'm going to be a dad."

"Mark has a sister?"

"Yeah, she's four years younger than Mark and I. Do you mind if I tell her? I promise she won't tell my mom or any of my sisters."

"Sure go ahead, I told Cristina so you tell her."

**_"iHey Phyllis."_**

**_"Derek, it's good to hear from you."_**

**_"I have exciting news."_**

**_"You knocked my brother's lights out?!"_**

**_"No, better than that."_**

**_"What's better than beating Mark up? Oh I know having a baby or you and Addie getting divorced."_**

**_"Both!"_**

**_"Derek that's great. Congratulations, I know you always wanted kids. Tell Meredith I said congrats."_**

**_"How'd you know it was Mer?"_**

**_"Derek, I'm Phyllis is just know things."_**

**_"If you say so."_**

**_"Hey, I was in the middle of something so can I call you back?"_**

**_"Yeah, sure. Take care of yourself and that baby."_**

**_"I will and same goes for you."_**

**_"Bye Derek, love you."_**

**_"Love you too Phyllis."_**

"She said congratulations."

"That was nice of her considering what Nancy thinks of me."

"Nancy is just Nancy plus they don't get along."

"Oh…ok."

He walked over to Meredith and picked spun her around saying we're having a baby with a huge grin

* * *

**_"I was just calling to say good night."_**

**_"Ok, I'll be picking you and Noah up tomorrow."_**

**_"I know. Dad?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"I'm sorry for being so bratty lately."_**

**_"You're forgiven. I love you."_**

**_"Love you too. So what are you doing?"_**

**_"I was eating dinner with someone and know I'm talking to them."_**

**_"Do I know this someone?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Are you going to tell me who?"_**

**_"No such luck kiddo."_**

**_"Well tell them I say hi."_**

**_"But you don't even know who it is."_**

**_"So I'm just being friendly."_**

**_"Ok Cassie, now go to bed."_**

**_"I will."_**

**_"Night."_**

**_"Night."_**

"So Cassie says hi."

"I guess she doesn't know it's me."

"No clue."

"You know I was thinking about whose reaction I wanted to see the most to when they found out about Blueberry and I've come up with a conclusion."

"Blueberry's the baby?"

"Yup, when I got the sonogram the baby was so small so I just started saying blueberry."

"I think it's adorable. So whose reaction?"

"The Great Victor Newman."

"Oh, I can't wait for that one either."

"So what are you doing tomorrow during lunch?'

"Nothing, why?"

"Well you said you didn't want to miss anything and you took a picture of me when I walked in, which I still want to know why, if you want to go shopping with me?"

"The picture was for a scrapbook that I'm going to make for the baby; yes I would love to go baby shopping with you."

"I never said I was going shopping for the baby. I have to go mommy shopping because mommy needs new clothes."

"You do not need new clothes."

"Yes I do. My clothes barely fit without showing my bump like this shirt it isn't that bad because this one is a little loose."

"I thought that was a fitted shirt."

"See what I mean and I need other things as well. You know what on second thought maybe you shouldn't come."

"Why, because you don't want me there when you pick out a bra? It's not like I haven't seen it all before.'

"Pretty much."

She couldn't keep doing it. They couldn't. They danced around the subject but it was still there and something they had to face sooner or later. She wanted it to be sooner rather that later so she just said it.

"I want you there. For every doctors visit, baby shopping, some mommy shopping, the birth. I don't us to be those parents who just pass their kids off the each other and only talk when they're arguing whose right and whose wrong."

"I want us to be able to talk to each other and still joke around like this. I don't want to lose my best friend because we're having a child. I want for us both to be at games or recitals or whatever they have going on cheering them on together. You giving me such precious gift makes me love you even more and I don't want that love to turn into hatred." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"We won't turn into those parents, I can promise you that. I can also promise you that Blueberry…" He smiled when saying Blueberry "…Blueberry will have a lot of people to love him or her and two big brothers and a sister to look after them. I'm not saying things will be perfect because nothing is perfect but we'll make it as a weird little family."

"Yeah we will. You, Daniel, Lily, Cassie, Noah Sharon, and I will make it as a family." She looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "It's getting late, I should get going."

"Why don't you stay? I have three guest rooms and all one needs is some sheets."

"Fine but I can take the couch, you don't have to go and find sheets."

"Fine if you don't want to sleep in a guest room take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I'll take your bed if you join me, and don't try anything."

"I won't, scouts honor."


	4. Collide

This is how it used to be when they went on business trips. They'd have a key to one another's room, sneak in at night and they'd fall asleep tangled up in each other. Nick was the first to wake up first and didn't want to move, so he stayed there listening to her snore. He wanted it to always be like it was in that moment. He looked to see her hand on top of his as it rested on her abdomen. There it was, their little baby.

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through**

"Morning." Phyllis said in a soft voice not wanting to move but knew she needed to.

You're barely waking

**And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**

"Morning." Nick said back feeling her snuggle closer to him

* * *

"I love it here, watching the sunrise. It's so beautiful."

"Yeah it is. Are you up for a walk?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I want to show you something."

"Ok" Meredith responded following behind him.

**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go**

* * *

"You haven't smiled all morning."

"And…"

"And you usually smile in the morning that's all."

**I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again**

"Yeah I do but that's after I have something to…" She got up and ran to bathroom and emptied whatever she'd had last night into the white porcelain bowl. Nick followed behind her and held her soft red hair back and gently rubbed her back.

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

"Can you go out to my car and get the black bag in my back seat"

"Sure." He said and came back as quickly and he left.

"Thanks." She said with a little smile.

"So you have a carryon bag with you."

She nodded yes in responses as she brushed her teeth before putting the brush back in its case when she was finished.

"I began carrying it around when I started spending more time at Michael and Lauren's and whenever I went back home I would repack."

"So the morning sickness, how bad is it?"

"Well I was having morning, noon, and night sickness."

"Is it still bad?" Nick asked as they walked back into the room.

"Yes but I have a prescription for Zofran. It was getting pretty bad to where I wouldn't leave bed all day because I couldn't keep anything down, which is…"

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**

"…why you were from work so long."

"Exactly" She said sitting down on the bed and eating some crackers.

* * *

"Wow…Derek this is… beautiful." Meredith said as they looked at all of Seattle from the view.

**I'm quiet you know**

"This is where I want to build the house."

"I would love it if we…you build the house here."

"Well I'm glad you want our house built here."

"What about building a house near the lake?"

"We can do that too. It can be our hide-away for when my sisters come and visit."

"You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?"

"I have because I wanted to do it with you."

**You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

* * *

"Breakfast?"

"Sure, I don't have to be to the office until 12:30."

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine**

"So last night…"

"Last night was productive."

**Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**

"You told me you loved me."

"Nick a piece of me will always love you but don't make more out of it than it is."

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

"Ok, I was just going to say that I love you too."

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

"You couldn't drop it could you?"

**You finally find  
You and I collide**

"I'm just saying after everything we've gone through I love you. I know you probably don't want to hear it so I'll just stop while I'm ahead."

**You finally find  
You and I collide**

"Thank you." She said looking away from his captivating eyes.

**You finally find  
You and I collide**


	5. Hate That I Love You

Two weeks had pasted and Meredith & Derek were working on their relationship. They went on little dates, spent as much time as possible together, but Meredith was still having doubts about being a mother.

**That's much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

In GC Sharon took the news rather well and agreed not to tell the kids just yet. Phyllis had been avoiding Nick as much as possible, since the morning after they talked.

"Come in." She said looking up from the pizza menu only to find that it was Nick. "I thought that you were Nikki."

"Sorry to have disappointed you."

"So, what do you need?"

**And I can't stand ya  
Must everyhing you do**

"Just checking to see how you've been."

"I'm fine."

Closing the door and locking it "And Blueberry."

"Is fine too." Phyllis said making sure not to make eye contact because she knew she'd cave.

**make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile**

"You've been avoiding me."

"I haven't, I've just been busy."

"That's bull and you know it."

**but you won't let me  
You upset me girl**

Getting up out of her chair and walking over to the door where Nick was standing and placing her hand on her knob.

"Nikki, will be here any minute so you can leave."

"I say I love and you become anti-social."

"You can't be in love with me."

"And why is that?"

"It complicates things. Nick I'm not in love with you anymore. I don't love you anymore."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that." He said cupping her chin and staring into her eyes.

"I don't you love."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe it."

He moved his arms on either side of her pressing against the door "If you don't love me then this won't mean anything." He said before lips crash up against hers.

**and then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did  
But I hate it  
**

She moaned feeling his tongue search her mouth and tug at her lips as she reached up wrapping her arms around his shoulders running her fingers through his hair and tugging on it in fingerfuls. He moaned into her mouth as his lips aggressively started attacking hers, tasting her and devouring her skin.

**You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong**

He spun her around and walked her back towards his desk, never breaking lips contact. She pulled at the hem of his dress shirt lifting it before grabbing at the opening and unbuttoning it and discarding it to the floor…

**But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  
**

"Phyllis, its Nikki…"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Meredith's house, Izzie had just come home from her meeting with Denny's father. Clutching the envelope to her chest, she hung her purse on the coat rack. Her brown eyes were glossed over; she almost couldn't believe what she was holding in her hands. She still clutched it as she started making her way upstairs to her room. When she was passing Meredith's room, she heard muffled cries coming from within. Stopping in front of the door, she saw that it was cracked slightly. Peering in, she saw her friend on her bed with her face in her pillow.

Pushing on the door, she called out, "Meredith?"

"Go away, Izzie." She shouted through her pillow.

Ignoring her, Izzie walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair, "You know, when Denny died, I didn't want any of you around but you were there for me. And, I'm not leaving you when you're obviously upset about something."

Still, Meredith didn't speak. So, Izzie continued, "I mean I'm sure that whatever you have to say can't compare to my news." She hoped that this would cause Meredith to try to out shock her.

Taking her head out of her pillow, Meredith turned towards Izzie, "I'm having doubts."

"Um, wow, that's…uh…" Usually Izzie knew what to say but with her own mishaps she had not a clue.

"So, if you could just leave me alone, please."

Izzie rose from her seat and began proceeding to the door when she stopped, "I was pregnant once, when I was sixteen."

This got Meredith's attention and she sat up and faced Izzie, "What?"

"Yeah, I had a daughter. I gave her up for adoption. If I had kept her, I would be just like the rest of my family and would be continuing the cycle of being an unwed mother living in a trailer park." Izzie paused, "What I'm trying to say is that you and Derek are lucky enough to be great doctors who could give a child more than I could at the time. So, just…just think about it ok?" With that, Izzie left.

Meredith just stared at the place where Izzie had just stood. She remembered that night when they were all in George's bed and Izzie had said something about them not knowing each other. Obviously, Meredith didn't realize how much she really didn't know about her friends.

Her mind wandered back to what Izzie had said before she left. If she wasn't mistaken, Meredith was pretty sure that Izzie had just told her to keep the baby. Sure, the things that Izzie had said were true. She and Derek could provide for it but could she be a mother? If her relationship with her own mother was to say anything about her abilities to be a mother herself, then her child would be screwed. But, was that necessarily true? Derek said it wasn't and believed it but she wasn't sure if she did.

Meredith put her hands over her face and took a deep breath. She didn't know what she was going to do. Lying back down on her bed, she placed her hands on her abdomen and stared at the ceiling. She had a lot of thinking to do, because as much as she loved Derek she couldn't do this just for him.

**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you) **

**

* * *

**

So next Monday at 10 you and I to discuss your schedule?"

"10 isn't good how about 11:30?" She said looking as her blackberry.

"I have another meeting at 11:30."

"I'm open at 3."

"3 o'clock is good." Phyllis said in agreement.

"If you don't mind me asking what's going on between you and Nicholas?"

"Nothing is going on between Nick and I. We're just friends."

"Ok, I was just wondering."

**And I hate how much I love you boy (ooh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..  
**

As soon as the conversation finished Nicholas walked in with a bag from Phyllis' favorite pizzeria and in that moment she wasn't as mad.

"Nicholas, we were just talking about you." Nikki said and he closed the door behind him.

"Good things I hope."

"Always. So I see that you brought food." Phyllis answered

**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
**

"See so we can finish our conversation."

"I see that's my cue to leave."

"Ok Nikki, don't forget Monday at 3."

"I won't. Bye you two."

"Bye." Both Nick and Phyllis say as she closes the door behind her and Nick locks it.

"About earlier…"

"It meant nothing."

"Do you really that?"

"No...Yes, I don't know."

"I don't think you do."

"You caught me off guard…"

**Said and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond a reason why  
And it just ain't right**

"And you didn't fight it."

"I didn't because I didn't want to. You're all I think about and I couldn't concentrate all day, and I hate that. You go and say things to me, things you shouldn't that get up under my skin and piss me off and yet, you have some kind of effect on me. Because when you kiss me I feel like I'm the only person in the room, and it gives me a high."

**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so**

"But I'm not supposed to feel that why. I'm not supposed to laugh when you do things that piss me off but you make me, because I love you. Happy now? There's awkwardness between us and I don't want it to be there."

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
**

"Then stop avoiding me. We have a connection that is unexplainable and fighting kills you. Sometime you make me so made I want to strangle you yet I have the urge to grab you and kiss you because when I do I feel all of your love. Just so you know I think about you all the time too."

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me.. (yeahoooh)**

"You know more about me that anybody else does which is why I love you so …"

"There's a but coming." Nick said

"… but I can't this not just yet. I can't do us. I have to think about things and the future. I'm not saying that I don't want to be around you because that just might kill me but I don't want an us right now."

"I understand and I'll give you all that time you need."

"Good because I would have killed you sooner rather than later."

"Ok, I'll definitely give you all the time you need. I promise."

"Good, so can Blueberry and I have our food now?"

"You and your food." He said smiling, giving her the bag."

**That's much I love you  
That's much I need you  
That's much I need you**

"Oh, my favorites. Pizza, chocolate cake, custard from the GCAC. Thank you." She replied grinning

"You're welcome."

"Monday at 10 o'clock I have an appointment with my OB; do you think you can make it?" Phyllis told him as she shoved chocolate cake in her mouth.

**That's much I love you  
That's much I need you  
I need you**

"Yeah I can make it."

"Good. So 12 weeks. I'm almost 12 weeks pregnant which means I'll be out of the red zone." She said smiling

"That's good." He said placing her feet in his lap.

"What are you doing?"

**And I hate that I love you sooo...  
**

"Seeing as though no pregnant person should be wearing these" He said holding up her heels "I'm giving you a foot massage."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"This cake is really good."

"I know but very rich."

"Which is why it's so good. Have some." She said shoving the fork in his face.

**And I hate how much I love you boy (Hey)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)  
**

"I'm good."

"Oh…come on do it for Blueberry."

"Fine for Blueberry." He said opening his mouth.

"You know it should be the other way around?"

"What should?"

"You feeding me instead of me feeding you."

**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...ooh)  
But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go, no)  
**

"Well would you rather I feed you or massage your feet?"

"Feet."

"I thought so."

**And I hate that I love you so  
**

"Blueberry's mommy says thank you."

"And Blueberry's daddy says she's welcome."

**And I hate that I love you so.. so..**

As Nikki stood with her ear pressed against the door as she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Phyllis was pregnant with her grandchild. It all made since though: her coming in late, having other "meetings", and all the time she and Nicholas had been spending together.

Hate that I love you- Ne-Yo & Rihanna


	6. Mothers on a Mission Pt1

Nikki was a woman on a mission. She spent the rest of her afternoon and her weekends nooping. She'd decided to wait until Tuesday and confront her son; either way he had a lot of explaining to do.

Helen Shepherd loved her son dearly but at the moment she was between upset and angry at time. He moves to the other side and of the country and only calls twice. He misses Christmas for the first time, has an affair, gets divorced and hurts her poor Markie.

Since her two youngest daughters, Erin and Sophie had sometime off of work they decided to give Dr. Shepherd a wake up call.

* * *

"_If I tell you something you'll promise not to repeat it to another soul?" switching the phone to her other ear._

_"On my life."_

_"Ok, so I think my dad's girlfriend is pregnant."_

_"You're dad's dating?" Darcy asked_

_"Well I'm not sure. I know whenever I'm over at his place he's always on the phone late at night plus I was looking through his blackberry setting a reminder and I found one about her having a doctor's appointment at 10."_

_"Wow, well good luck with that. I mean do you have any idea who she is?"_

_"I know, she pretty cool. I've just been acting like I don't like her since the affair and all but she's ok. Unlike Aiden she's hardly ever around and I think it's her way of giving Noah and I time to just to our parent separating. Aiden is everywhere, all the time which is why I've asked my mom is if can move in with my dad."_

_"I know it hurt her, which is something I really didn't want to do but I just don't like the guy. Plus my mom and I aren't getting along all the great."_

_"Wow so you're dad could have gotten his ex pregnant and now they might be dating. I know who you feel about you're mom dating and all. I mean when my mom and step dad started dating I couldn't stand him always being around and invading my space but he grew on my eventually."_

_"Yeah well I hope it does get better." Cassie said lying back against the pillow._

* * *

Derek felt… he didn't even how to describe the feeling to be honest. He'd seen his child for the first time. For the first time since he'd found out Meredith was pregnant she'd told him that she was determined not to be her mother and was truly excited about the baby.

Nothing he'd every experienced could top this feeling. Not graduating or having sex for the first time or getting married or cutting someone open and saving their life. He looked down at the sonogram as he opened the door to his trailer. He looked up and the feeling slowly started to fade away.

"Mom, Erin, Sophie!" He said shocked.

"Derbear, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Soph." He said accidentally dropping the sonogram and hugging his baby sister.

Helen picked up the sonogram glanced at it. Her eyes ran back over the name and she was in utter shock. Erin took it from her mother and blurted out "You got her pregnant!" causing Derek and Sophie to turn around and face their mother and sister.

* * *

Phyllis was sitting on her sofa eating ice cream and watching First Daughter on FX. She was relaxing wearing a pair of sweats and a fitted shirt. Today she was happy. Things went extremely well during the meeting with the Nikki. She was going to the West Indies to scout locations during the summer which was the icing on her cake to her perfect day.

Her and Nick saw Blueberry and it was incredible. She'd looked over at him a couple of times and thought he'd cry. Baby Newman had a very strong heart and developing normally to their delight. They decided to tell his parents, Victoria & JT tomorrow and wait until after graduation to tell the kids.

She loved the idea and this day had become one of the best for the year. She'd gotten comfortable on the sofa with her blanket, pillow and snacks when someone knocked on the door. She thought for a moment and decided not to answer it. Daniel still had his key but only used it for emergencies and Nick, Michael & Lauren knew where she kept the spare. The person kept knocking so she knew it had to be one of the four.

"Go away!" She called out.

"It that anyway to speak to your big brother?" Mark said through the door.

Phyllis jumped up immediately, opened the door and hugged her big brother. She hadn't seen him in about two years and missed him so. She let him in completely and hugged him once more.

"Mark what are you doing here?"

"Like I would miss Daniel's graduation."

"But you said you wouldn't be here until that morning?"

"I worked things and booked my flight last night. I'm staying at the GCAC, who apparently has the best Italian food so I brought us some."

"Aww Markie this is one reason why I love you."

"Well what else would I be good for?"

"Nothing really."

"And you're all that great?! Anyways how is Blackberry?"

"Marcus Anthony Sloan II if you call my child Blackberry one more time…" She said hitting him.

"Fine I'm sorry just no more using the whole name, will ya? So how s _Blueberry_?"

"Good very good actually. I had an appointment with my OB today and Blueberry is ok."

"That's good sis. Please don't him me again but you're getting big."

"I know and this shirt doesn't make me look any smaller so until I announce my pregnancy I can't wear any shirt like this."

"Aw, you poor thing."

"I know. 3 months down 6 more to go."

"6 months so you're due in December?"

"The 20th actually."

"Well that should be very exciting."

"Yes it will be."

He looked his sister up and down. She looked so happy and peaceful to him and he was happy for her. He placed his hand on her abdomen and began to speak.

"Hi Blueberry. I don't know why you mommy and daddy insist on calling you that but owe well. From now own I'm going to call you peanut because it sounds better. So Peanut, once upon a time there was…" He started off pleased with himself until his sister cut him off.

"Wait you insult me and my child's nickname and rename them and then you begin to tell my child a fairy tale which you know I don't believe in and Lydia made me hate."

"I like Peanut better so deal with it and no one said the story will be different. Plus this little guy needs to get use to my voice."

"What make you think I'm having a boy?"

"Well if you have a boy he can grow up to be just like me."

"And be a manwhore who sleeps with anything in a shirt I think not."

"And if Peanut is a girl she won't date until she married and I've been dead for a century."

"Now you sound like an uncle."

"You're so funny but can I go back to my story now."

"Yes Markie and it better be good."

"OK. So once upon a time there was a couple who seemed to have the perfect marriage and family. One day the husband cheated on the husband and the wife cheated on the husband with one of his closes friends. Once the truth was out they tried to work on their marriage but decided to so separate ways. The husband and the "dirty mistress" remained friends and soon found so she was pregnant..." Phyllis chuckled to herself hearing Mark's take on her affair.

"…The discussed it and talked about how things would be and knew everyone would know soon. Well while all of this was going on the friend wasn't in love with the wife but soon fell in love with the "dirty mistress'" friend. Well the friend went back to find that she was heartbroken due to the death of her fiancé…" Phyllis was shocked and a little surprised how both of the affairs were so alike

"…so now he's waiting and waiting while his fellow dirty mistress' are all happy and having babies. So what does this handsome dirty mistress do while he waits? He puts on his McSteamy charm and flirts with hospital staff and visits his little sister. The End. The moral of the story is love can suck sometimes but it's worth waiting for."

"Wow Mark that was…I don't know. I thought you were talking about me until the middle."

"Why would I tell Peanut about you mean they'll have to be around you for 18 long years; I feel so bad for Peanut."

"OH shut up. So Meredith's friend what's her name and what does she look like?"

"Her name is Isobel Stevens but we call her Izzie. She's kind and caring but apparently will kick someone's ass if forced…."

* * *

"Dad if I ask you something will you promise to be honest and not yell?" She said walking into his study sitting

"I can promise be honest and I'll try my best not to yell. What 's on your mind squirt?"

"Are you dating Phyllis? I know it's kinda not my business but then it is and you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"Cassie, its fine that you asked. You were going find out eventually. Yes Phyllis and I are dating."

"And why haven't you anyone?"

"We wanted you and Noah to adjust to everything and us dating along with your mother and Aiden we figured that we'd wait."

"Oh ok. If you're happy I'm happy. I like Phyllis, she nice and it was nice of the two of you to think about Noah and me first."

"So you're ok with this?" Nick asked shocked by his daughter's reaction.

"Yes Dad I'm fine with this."

* * *

"That's everything." Derek said reassuring them after hours of prying, yelling and questions.

"So when will I get to meet the mother of my future grandchild?" Helen asked her son finally pleased with the answers he'd given.

"When she's ready; this is all new to her and we're taking this slow…" He said as someone's phone rang.

"_Hi Erin." Mark said on the other_

_"Mark, why I haven't we seen you? We've been in Seattle for hours you MIA."_

_"Well I'm in Wisconsin."_

_"What are you doing there?"_

_"Visiting my favorite sister?"_

_"But we all know Sophie is your favorite and she's right here."_

_"NO my other favorite. Red hair, blue eyes, has a company…"_

_"Firecracker?!"_

_"No Nancy Pants."_

_"Tell Firecracker I say hi." Erin said loudly._

"Erin says hi."

"Tell her I say hi."

"_She says hi" Mark delivered the message not realizing the Sophie now had the phone._

_"I'll tell her Markiebear but put Phyllis on the phone."_

_"Sure thing Soph." He said handing the phone to Phyllis._

_"Hey Sophie."_

_"Phyllis how have you been?"_

_"Good, very good things couldn't be better. What about you?"_

_"Owe I'm good. My residency is kicking my butt but it's all good. I'll have to come visit sometime or you'll have to come visit."_

_"Sure thing I'll try to. Things are going to be pretty busy after the baby comes."_

_"You're pregnant?!"_

"She's pregnant?!" Helen and Erin asked in sync.

"She pregnant." Derek confirmed.

They all took turns talking to Phyllis congratulating her and try to figure out when they all could see each other. Derek was thankful that Mark called because it gave him time to call Meredith and fill her in on everything. He wasn't surprised when she freaked but it was all good it reassured her that the nice ones were there and everything would be fine.

* * *

"Mom it's a surprise to see you here?" Nick said kissing her on the cheek.

"I can't come visit my son?"

"Well its 11 at night."

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to call to ask you this"

"OK what is it?"

"Is Phyllis pregnant?" Nikki asked at Nick got the look of shock on his face.


	7. Mothers on a Mission Pt2

"So, little sis this has been fun."

"It sure has Markie; want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, 1:30 will be good. I'll just be roaming the town and creating havoc."

"Of course you'll be."

"Well I'll see ya later."

"Ok, drive safe. Love you." She said kissing his on the cheek.

"I will, you and Peanut get some sleep. Love you too."

"Mom I can't believe you'd do something like that… second thought I do!"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"If you could have waited until tomorrow you, dad, Vic& JT would have all found out."

"So she is pregnant?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, Phyllis and I are having a child together. I was going to inform you and everyone but the kids tomorrow. We decided to wait until after Daniel's graduation."

"OK. Are you ok?" Nikki asked going into her mother mode now that she was satisfied.

"Wonderful Mom, I'm so happy. This wasn't expected but I'm happy. I'm worried about how Noah and Cassie will take it but I'm happy."

"I'm happy for you too sweetheart. This family needs good news like that; and I know Cassie and Noah will be just fine." She said after hugging him.

"Mom, as much as I would love to finish this conversation I have an early morning…"

"Ok but I expect to finish this tomorrow."

"We will. Love you."

"Love you too." Nikki replied before she walked outside.

Cassie crept up to her room as her dad watched Nikki pull off. She really wasn't surprised by what she'd just learned. She was happy that she was going to have a sibling (that she hoped to be a girl) but was also hurt. She knew about how her dad hadn't wanted her mother to keep Noah or wanting anything to do with her at first but had no doubts now.

Next Morning at Newman Tower

"Good morning Nikki" Phyllis greeted to find Nikki waiting for her.

"Good morning."

"I don't remember having anything planned this morning but…"

"NO we didn't I just wanted to talk to you."

"Ok." She replied sitting down in her chair.

"Nicholas told me about your pregnancy."

"Oh…he did." She said nearly choking on her water.

"Yes last night, I was …" She replied not finding the right words to explain her feelings.

"Shocked, outraged, upset, disgusted?"

"Shocked to say the least."

"Weren't we all?!"

"Phyllis, I have always respected you and knew that you were a very talented person but I lost some of the respected when you slept with my son."

Phyllis started to cut her off but Nikki wouldn't let her. " But you gave him his happiness back and he hadn't been happy in a long time; and no matter what anyone else in this family says this child is a blessing and will help us all heal. So really what I'm trying to say is that I understand and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask..."

"Nikki…wow, I don't know what to say!" Phyllis said surprised about how accepting Nikki was.

* * *

"Vic I need to tell you something."

"Sure lil bro what is it?"

"I think you might want to sit down."

"Now you're scaring me; what is it?"

"I want you to know I'm extremely happy right now."

"Ok Nick, is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No that isn't." He said sitting down.

"Then what was it?"

"Phyllis is pregnant."

"Wow…that just wow; I mean this is just…wow! Are you ok?" Was the only things Victoria could say as she processed the information she had just received.

"I'm happy, like I said I'm extremely happy."

"How long have you known?"

"A little over a month…."

"…and you didn't tell me?!"

"We wanted to wait until after twelve weeks before we started staying anything. The only people that know are you, Mom, Dad, and the Baldwin's"

"Ok; the kids don't know yet?"

"Not yet, we decided to wait until after Daniel's graduation."

"Well little brother…come and give me a hug."

* * *

"So your dad told you?" Darcy asked.

"No he was talking to someone else and I over heard."

"Wow, I can't imagine what you're going through; they are dating right?"

"Yeah they're dating."

"Well I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Darc, I kinda happy to be having a new little brother or sister but it still hurts. I know when my mom was pregnant with Noah my dad didn't want her to keep him and he didn't want anything to do with me but he's so excited about this baby."

"Well Cass all I have to say is you should talk to him and tell him how you feel, it might make you feel a little better."

"What level?"

"The garage."

"So am I ."

"So you mom came to see me today. I was very shocked how accepting she was about Blueberry."

"Well my dad hugged me, said he was very excited and gave us his blessing."

"You're lying!"

"Does this look like the face of a lying man?"

"Not really."

"I didn't think so."

"Well I guess I'm back in Victor's good graces."

"You've been back longer that I have.

"Aww, you poor thing, you daddy likes me more."

"Ha ha very funny."

"What I said nothing funny?!"

"Oh just shut up?"

"You didn't just tell the woman who carrying your child to shut up did you?"

"I think I did."

"You're going to be sorry."

"Sure I am." He said sarcastically. "So moving on to other things ,how are you?"

"Good, just going to get some lunch. I tried calling you this morning."

"I know I'd left my phone at the house by accident and hadn't noticed until Cassie and I got to the club."

"Ok that's ok."

"How's Blueberry?"

"Blueberry is wonderful."

"Well that's good. So where are you going for lunch?"

"Savoey I have a craving for seafood; how about you?"

"Same place, I'm just going to pick up my order." He answered as the doors opened.

"Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Did you actually think I wasn't going to walk you to your car?"

"I did."

"Well your wrong. I have I told you that you look lovely today?"

"Actually, you haven't"

"Well then, Phyllis you look lovely."

"Why, thank you Nicholas." She said as a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"You're welcome."

"I know I am."

"Well here you are Miss co-CEO."

"Yes, Phyllis Summer co-CEO, it has a nice ring to it."

_But Phyllis Newman co-CEO has a better ring_ Nicholas thought. "It sure does."

"Well I'll see you later."

"Sure." He said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for walking me to my car."

"Don't mention it." Looking down to her abdomen. "And you, be good to mommy. I love you."

"And Blueberry loves you too."

* * *

Twenty minutes later at Savoey

"I told you I'd see you later." Nick said sitting down.

"Actually I said I'd see you later; and did I say you could see with me?"

"No but I wanted to see with you and Blueberry."

"Well I'm waiting on someone?"

"Oh, and you'll think I'll scare them off."

"Nope not this one, he'd scare you off."

"So you're one a lunch date with another guy?"

"What does it have to be a date? I could be Michael."

"It's not Baldwin because he and Lauren are in Canada."

"Actually they got back last night, if you must know."

"Well thank you for the information."

They were too busy talking to even notice Mark walk up to the table.

"I can't even be five minutes late and you already start looking for someone else to have lunch with!"

"Aw poor Markie; did I hurt you feelings?" She said getting up and hugged him.

"A little."

"Mark, this is Nick and Nick this is Mark."

"Nice to meet you." Nick said shaking his hand.

"Wish I could say the same."

"Mark!"

"What?"

"You should be nice to him."

"Why?"

"He's your Peanut's dad."

"Oh, that Nick?"

"Nick I'm, sorry for my brother's stupidity."

'Don't mention it."

"Why don't you stay and eat with us?"

"As much as I would love to, I have to go pick Cassie up."

"Ok."

"I'll find you later though."

"Bye."

"Bye." He said kissing her cheek and placing his hand on her stomach. "Love the two of you." He whispered in her ear.

"We love you too."

"I guess I'll see you around Mark."

"Sure thing Nick."

As Nick walked off Phyllis fought the urge to kill her brother.

"I can't believe you." She quietly hissed across the table. "You're worse than Mikey."

"What did I do?"

"Don't play stupid."

"Ok I'm sorry, I'll be nicer next time."

"Damn right you'll be."

* * *

"Hi I'm Sophie and you must be Meredith." She said reaching her hand out.

"Oh…it's um…nice to meet you."

"You too. I hope you don't find it rude that I didn't hug you but I'm not like all my other sisters, which you'll find very soon."

"No not at all I was a little relieved. So where is Derek?"

"He's in the other trailer. Has he always had two trailers?"

"No, he said he wanted a bigger on, for some reason."

"That's Derek for you."

"So, Sophie you live in New York?"

"Actually Boston, I'm doing my residency there."

"That's nice. I went to Dartmouth."

"One of the best."

"That what my mother wanted. She couldn't be a surgeon god and have her only child go somewhere that wasn't the best."

"If you don't mind me asking who is you mother?"

Meredith liked Sophie she wasn't bitchy like Nancy and didn't push, plus they were a year apart in age from what Derek said.

:"Ellis Grey."

"Well know wonder. You're child will be surgeon royalty."

"Right now I all I want is a healthy child."

"I don't blame you. When I was pregnant that all I wanted too."

"Oh…so how many kids do you have."

"Living, none. I had a son but he died 3 years ago from SIDS."

"I'm sorry, for bring it up."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey." Derek said kissing the top of Meredith's forehead. "I see you meet Sophie."

"Yeah we were just talking."

"I hope she hasn't scared you."

"No not at all."

"Yeah, Derbear. I like this one."

"Derbear? Umm it fits you."

"Yeah it does. Phyllis and I are the only one's that can all him that."

"I might be able to."

"Only if a get to call you Merbear."

"We'll see. So…what are you two doing today?"

"Hanging around the hospital, hiding for mom and Erin. Hopefully Richard will let me scrub in a on a surgery I need to cut badly!"

"Spoken like a true surgeon."

"OH yes, Soph decided to follow in her big brother's footsteps."

"Sure I did."

"She did Mer."

"Sure Der."

"He has a big ego ya know."

"I figured that out after five minutes of meeting him."

"Figures. Do you want to come to Seattle Grace with us?"

"Um…I guess."


	8. I'll be

**I'll be**

Marcus Sloan, Michael Baldwin and Neil Winters all received an emergency contact phone call at 11:05 pm. While Michael & Lauren were on their way to the hospital Michael reluctantly called Nick. Mark pulled out his phone and called Daniel while Neil was calling Lily. The Baldwins were the first to arrive. Followed by Neil and Devon, then Daniel and Lily and the last two were Nick and Mark.

A trucker had found the car in the ditch and called 911; apparently they'd been there for hours. Dru had a minor concussion and her left wrist was sprain, with some scrapes and bruises. The doctors wanted to keep her over night to monitor her due to her being passed out, which was a relief to everyone.**  
**

Phyllis one the other hand was more serve. Her blood pressure was high, when she woke up she had cramping, a minor concussion also, glassed embedded in her face and right arm and other cuts and bruises. Doctors were in and out but couldn't or wouldn't tell them anything at the moment.

When Mark noticed they'd called down a plastic surgeon he wanted to know why. When he was informed on the matter he was adamant about not letting anyone but him removing the glass. He wanted the best for his baby sister and he was as best that they came. He finally got privilege and was pleased.

He finally came out and had news. There was no news on the baby yet, he explained all of her injuries and sat down and waited. Michael had sent Lauren home and said he'd call if there was any change.

About four in the morning the doctors finally told them that they could see her but only one at a time. When they asked about the baby they were told no news yet. Michael was the first to see her since Daniel was with Lily in his mother in law's room, Mark was on the phone with Meredith and Nick had gone outside to get some air.**  
**

Once Michael came out the said she was herself. She looked weak and vulnerable but was trying to be strong. They'd talked about her and the baby and how much they depended and loved each other. Then Daniel went in to check on his mom and the baby.

"Hey sweetie." Phyllis greeted weakly. "Hi mom, you had us all worried." He replied sitting in the chair next to her bed. "You know I'm tough, you don't have to worry about me. How is Dru?" "She was a minor concussion and a sprain wrist. She was worried about you and the baby." "Daniel about…"

"Mom, it's ok, I understand. Nick explained everything and everything he let out Michael and Uncle Mark added." "Really you're not mad?" "Am I mad? No. Shocked? Yes but not mad. Right now you need me more than ever and I'm going to be right here. Because when I had no one else in my corner you were there for me." "Thank you." "There's no need to thank me yet, just remember this the next time I ask for 20 bucks." He said with a little chuckle. "Sure thing." "Now get some rest." "Ok Mr. Bossy, I love you." "Love you too Mom" and with that he left.

* * *

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.**

"You should call him." Meredith simply said looking at indigo eyes as Derek ran his hand through his curls for the 5th time in a minute. "Call who?" "Mark Derek, that's who." "Why would I call Mark?" "You're worried about Phyllis and a part of me thinks you're worried about him too." "I'm not worried about Mark." He denied running this hand through his hair once again. "Sure you aren't." Meredith said rolling her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" "It means I'm not buying it Der. The two of you grew up together, he was your brother and you were the closest thing he had to family. So when something happens to his baby sister I'm sure you'd be worried about him. That's all I'm saying." "I'm worried about Phyllis not Mark but I should call him and check on her anyways." "He said he'd call." "He'll forget he's Mark." "But he promised me and he likes me more so he'll call." She said kissing him before leaning on his shoulder.

**Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.**

**

* * *

**

Mark had just gotten off the phone with Helen and Sophie and Nick had walked back in. Daniel basically said the same thing as Michael. Nick told Mark to get next to see her. Once he walked into the room she sat up and tried to smile.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide**

**  
**"Stop just stop it." He said sternly taking a peek at her chart before sitting at the bed side. Before she could say anything he began to talk again. "Don't you dare say you're ok, don't say you're fine, don' tell me not to worry about you and don't tell me that you aren't scared about of your mind because I know you are."

"But Ma…"She began only to be cut off. She looked at him and saw he wasn't joking. You could tell that he'd been crying and was worried. She leaned her head on his shoulder and let it stay there. "Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so worried about you, Phyllis. I'm use to making the phone calls and telling people something has happened to a loved one but when I got that phone call my heart stopped "

**I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.  
**

"Mark, I'm going to be ok." "I know you are. I've been a hell raiser tonight. I would let these people do anything with all of the glass. I took it out piece by piece." "Really?" "Really." "Thanks." "It's my job. As a surgeon and a brother." "Markie?" "Yeah?" "Is Nicholas here?" "Yeah, I'll go get him." "OK, I love you Markiepoo." "I know you too Philly Willy." He said kissing her good cheek. He left the room and watched her slump back down before he went get Nick.

**And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive -- not dead.  
**

"Hey." Nick said was she walked in getting her attention. "Hey." "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice." "I think I might." They stared at each other for the longest time communicating without words until Phyllis finally broke. Nick climbed into the bed with her and rested her head on him.

**Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.**

**I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

"I'm so scared Nick….I'm just scared." She revealed in-between sobs. "Sh…I know you are." He said kissing her forehead. "Nick, I can't….I can't loose this baby, I just can't." "You won't." "I want to believe that I really do but…" "…but with everything that's happened in the past it's hard to believe I know." He said fighting his own tears.

**And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said  
**

His main purpose for going outside and into the chapel was so he wouldn't break himself when he finally saw her. He was worried about their Blueberry but mostly about her. She'd become his best friend, lover, and confidant and he couldn't bear loosing her, because he loved her too much.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your...**

"I don't remember much but, I remembering it hurt like hell Nick, and all I could think about was you and our baby. Nicholas I really didn't think I would make … make it out alive but that's what got me through it: Daniel, you and our baby, you three gave me strength." She confessed sobbing some more. "Its ok now, I'm here. You're safe." He reassured kissed the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her praying that everything would really be ok.

**I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life. **

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life. 

**I'll be-Edwin McCain**

**  
**


	9. Human 9

Daniel and Lily had left about 6:30 or so to get a few hours of sleep before they headed to work

Daniel and Lily had left about 6:30 or so to get a few hours of sleep before they headed to work. Michael left soon after remembering he had to meet with a client about her divorce. They only two that were left was Nick and Mark.

After she finally feel asleep he stayed there with her for a while before going back out and sat with her brother. The two didn't say much to each other but wanted the doctor to come back with good news. When Dr. Thompson finally came with news she was paged to an emergency C-Section and said she'd be back as quickly as possible.

Helen and Sophie as well as Derek called Mark to check if there had been any change in her condition. Nick's parents and sister called asking the same thing. The only bright spot in his very bleak morning was talking to his children. Once he finished that conversation he went back to Phyllis' room not wanting her to wake up alone.

She looked so small and fragile as she took regular breaths, and it broken his heart. She was Phyllis but she wasn't herself and he hated seeing her that way. Nick wanted her and their Blueberry to be fine.

He couldn't imagine anything being wrong with their baby, the baby they both loved. Phyllis was thirteen weeks pregnant and as early as it was, they were too happy now about this baby to lose it. He couldn't imagine losing Phyllis and this baby and to know that tonight he may have come close was enough to make him ill. He loved them, he couldn't lose them.

"Hey." Her voice whispered, a little raspy from all of the crying. "Hey." He looked up, immediately coming to his feet and walking closer to the bed. "You're awake." "I'm awake." She breathed, her hand running over her face before she looked around the bright room, quickly looking around. "Nick oh my…the baby Nick…what…Oh my…" "Shh…" Nick quickly sat on the bed and took her hand as she began to panic. "Phyllis...it's okay."

"What did the doctor say?" She asked quickly. "I…the doctor has not been back in yet but when she comes back we should know." "Oh…" "Phyllis?" "Yeah?" She bit her lips, barely turning her head to face him because her body felt entirely weak.

"Everything's going to be okay." Nick squeezed her hand, thankful that she had woken up. It wasn't a concern, she had just fallen asleep but after everything he just wanted her to talk and look at him. "Phyllis?" "What?" "I love you." He replied, before sitting gently on the bed."I love you too." She bit through the slight tears in her eyes. "Nick the doctor has to…"

"She'll come in." He breathed, running a hand on her face. He watched as she let out a deep yawn, causing her tears to be a little stronger as they came from her eyes. "Phyllis the baby…" "Don't tell me the baby is going to be fine." She bit her lip, as she wiped the corner of her eyes. "Please don't say it because if you do and Blueberry isn't…just please don't tell me that." "Okay….okay." He replied, leaning forward and putting his lips on her forehead as she began to quietly cry. "Phyllis…I'm so sorry." "I just...I want to know…."

"Phyllis…Nicholas." A feminine voice made itself known and caused them to pull away from each other. "How are you Phyllis?" "I'm fine…a little sore; the baby?" "What's wrong Dr. Thompson?" Nick asked, sitting up and getting off of Phyllis's bed while still holding her hand.  
"Although I wish I could say exactly what is wrong, I do know that we were able to rule out placenta abruption and miscarriage." The doctor breathed as she typed something into the computer. "Now, one thing that I do know is that your blood pressure is too high."

"What do we do about that?" Nick asked nervously. "What about the cramping?" Phyllis asked as nervously as Nicholas. "The cramping was a result of the stress on you and the baby." The Doctor added, picking up the ultrasound jelly. "So, she's okay?" Nick asked. "Well she's just fine, but I do want to put her on modified bed rest for the week to keep the blood pressure down, then when we get there…we'll determine where she is at." She explained.

"So we'll do it right…?" Nick asked, looking down at Phyllis. "Right?" "We can do it?" Phyllis asked, her voice still tired. "We can, but we're going to have to discuss the restrictions." Dr. Thompson sat on the stool, located next to the bed. "Restrictions?" Phyllis whispered.

"The high blood pressure and the stress are a bigger concern for me." She explained, lifting Phyllis's night gown and squirting a little bit of the gel onto her stomach. "I already told you about the bed rest, but I want to limit some of your activity starting with no lifting of anything over ten pounds." "That's like…nothing." Phyllis replied. "Exactly." Dr. Thompson replied, "That will be key in the next couple of weeks to making sure that these sutures heal. I also, want to talk to you about the possibility cutting back your work hours for the duration of the pregnancy."

"I can do that." Phyllis agreed, looking over at Nick as her eyes turned red. "If it is possible, I would like you to work no more than four hours a day." The doctor added, "Jobs are a major stress elevator and from what I understand you're opening a new business which is double the stress." "I suppose I can…" She trailed off into a whisper.

"That's good." She added, "You're more likely to be able to go on with your normal routine. "That means everything will be semi-normal?" Phyllis frowned, wincing slightly as the cool gel was spread around her stomach. "It means we will be able to prevent preeclampsia and you'll get to hear this sound more."

"I…that's the heartbeat." Phyllis breathed, her voice choking back a weak giggle as she smiled at the screen. "The baby is okay?" "Your baby looks good." The doctor replied, "Nicely developed, a little bigger than the last time I saw you which is good." "That's good…that's great." Nick smiled, surprised by the tears poking at his eyes as he looked at his baby on the screen. "There are toes and a head and…you're sure the baby is okay?"

"I don't see anything wrong, I would like you to gain some more weight Phyllis." The doctor replied. "But that will be easier once you get some rest." "I'll eat more." Phyllis nodded, unable to stop looking at the screen as the beating of the heart became etched in her brain. "I'll make sure she eats." Nick replied, rubbing her head and looking at his baby. "And Phyllis will be okay?" "With plenty of rest, I can't see why not." The doctor stopped, focusing on an image before letting out a small smile

"I'll give you two the pictures of the sonogram." The doctor stood, turning off the screen and starting to wipe the gel from Phyllis's stomach. "That's…good." Nick laughed, before kissing Phyllis's head. "Dr. Thompson?" Phyllis asked breathlessly, starting to feel more and more tired. "Yes?" "What are the restrictions?"

"Limited walking, activity and sexual intercourse." "I…we can't have sex?" Phyllis frowned. "I would say no for the next week, but if you're looking good after your stress along with your blood pressure levels are down then I don't see why not." "Oh…that's good." Phyllis breathed, looking up at Nick.

"Phyllis, sex should be the least of our worries." Nick laughed before kissing her again. "And Phyllis, you're most likely to be taken off of sex restrictions you don't lift too heavily and you guys aren't too…rough." "We won't be." Phyllis said quickly. "I'm going to leave you two alone." The doctor announced as she opened the door. "I'd like you to get some more rest."

"Okay." Phyllis smiled weakly as the doctor left. Blueberry was fine, she'd have to make some changes, but her pregnancy could return to mostly normal if she made those changes.." "So…" Phyllis took a deep breath, "If I'm not stressing over the job…then I'm more likely to get off of the sex restriction."

"And if you're careful." Nick grinned, kissing her again as he placed his head next to hers. "You'll have a normal pregnancy and fewer risks." "I'm taking the next week off." Nick replied, rubbing her stomach. "If you're on bed rest…I want to make sure you're okay, so you can stay with me for the next week if you'd like."

"I don't have to have someone there the whole time." Phyllis replied, "I'll be fine." "I know but…I want to make sure you're okay." "Okay, but see how Cassie feels about it first." Phyllis smiled, breaking into a small yawn. "I will and you need sleep." "So do you." She whispered, her hand falling over his. "I know." Nick kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to go get Mark?" "Yeah." She whispered before the quickly left.

"Hey you." Mark said walking into the room with a smile kissing her cheek. "Hey." "How's Peanut?" "Good, and will be better." "That's good." He said looking at her chart. "You can't do that." "Do what?" "Look at that, you're not my doctor." "I beg to differ. I treated your face and all your other scrapes and bruises." "Fine."

"So bed rest for a week, sounds like funny." "Actually I will be. I get to relax and take a breath." "Well as long as you and Peanut are ok I'm happy." "We are." "Helen, Sophie, and Shep called to check on you." "Oh really?" "Yeah, Shep was worried shitless from what they tell me." "Well that's because he love me Markiepoo."

"I know, and my dad called." "He did?" "Yeah, he knew I was coming here. I'd just got off the phone with him when Nick came and got me." "Well next time you talk to him tell him I say hi." "I will. He wants you to come to the wedding." "He's getting married again?" She said shocked.

"Yep, wife number nine or ten I think." "Well best of luck." She said yawning. "You need to sleep." "I will." "Good. I'll be back to check on you later." "Ok. Love you Markie." "Love you Firecracker." He said leaving as Nick walked back in.

"Mom and Dad said they're glad you're ok and I left Michael and Daniel a message." He said. "Ok; Nicholas you're not going anywhere, are you?"

"Never." Nick promised climbing into the bed with her. He kissed her before closing his eyes, hearing his Blueberry's heartbeat play over and over in his head. All he could think about was that his baby was going to be ok. His Phyllis was okay. Even as he tried to drift to sleep, all he could do was keep his hand on Phyllis's stomach, because his baby was in there.

He moved his hand a little as Phyllis inched close, her tired body aligning with his. It had been a long night, ending with a smile he couldn't get rid of. The baby was okay, his Phyllis would be fine. There was still a risk, but those would be eliminated if she took care of herself and she seemed perfectly willing to do it. They were going to be happy.


End file.
